


Special [Art Post]

by KarneolVision



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Art, Birthday, Fluff, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarneolVision/pseuds/KarneolVision





	Special [Art Post]

[originally posted 01.03.2013, <http://karneol-vision.livejournal.com/238139.html>]

This is a fanart for [](http://concupiscence66.livejournal.com/profile)[**concupiscence66**](http://concupiscence66.livejournal.com/) ’s _Vince turns… 28? [part[1](http://concupiscence66.livejournal.com/52404.html) & [2](http://concupiscence66.livejournal.com/52815.html)]_ which was a gift for me ^^ That, if we count back, means that the picture was  „in progress“ for about half a year. It’s been also “actually almost finished” for many many months, because it was simply not what I had wanted to draw. Instead it was more like the second best, because the picture that I wanted to draw turned out to be too complicated, and I turned out to be useless. Maybe it was also because that other scene made me cry every time I tried rereading it to get a grip on how a picture for it should look...

The fic is a wonderful, deeply moving, fantastic story that has made me feel so much better about everything RL when I was down, and obviously the whole turning *cough* ‘28' thing. Reading it always makes me so happy and grateful and special, and just _good_.

… And I’m sure that I actually had written a worthy artist note for the artwork at some point… but I can’t find it anywhere ://  
  
  
**The Mighty Boosh**  
Vince Noir/Howard Moon  
SFW.  


  



End file.
